


Bathrobe

by TicTacToe



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe, F/M, Politics, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTacToe/pseuds/TicTacToe
Summary: After 12 gruelling hours spent on the airplane, Digong decides to take a rest only to find a pleasurable surprise as soon as he awakens.





	

He closed his eyes. The 12 hour travel made him extremely tired. He was only able to remove his barong as he dropped on the king side bed.

When Leni got out of the bathroom, she was shocked to see the president lying on her bed. He might have gone inside the wrong room. She walked towards the door and realized that she had forgotten to lock it earlier.

She mentally scolded herself for being so toughtless.

"Anong gagawin ko?"

She wrapped the bathrobe tightly around her as she approached him.

"Gisingin ko nalang tapos sabihin kong nasa kabila yung room niya."

She walked next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir? Sir?" She began to gently shake him awake.

Digong wakes up from his sleep, but upon laying his eyes on a bathrobed Leni, thinks he must still be dreaming.

He inhales deeply and her scent warms his nerves.

"Nananaginip ba ako?" He murmurs half asleep.

He grabs her wrists and pulls her towards him.

A small shriek escapes her lips as she falls on top of him. The towel wrapped around her head comes loose and her wet hair hits his face.

"Sir!"

She starts to feel alarmed as she feels a movement underneath his trousers.

He wraps his arms around her and continues to smell her scent.

"Sir, gumising na po kayo." She pleads. "Hindi kayo nananaginip!"

The alarm in her voice shakes him awake and his eyes widen at the realization of what he had just done.

He quickly moves to one side moving her body away from his and stands up, leaving her lying on the bed face down.

"Sorry Leni. Pasensya ka na. Aalis na ako."

She quickly stands up and holds unto his arm feeling bad that she made him feel embarrassed.

"Okay lang sir." 

"Hindi okay. Ginising mo ako."

"Ginising?"

He gestures downwards and she finds a bulge between his legs.

"Kailangan ko nang umalis baka kung ano pang-" 

Her lips on his mouth silences him.

Her touch was light at first. She places a hand on the back of his neck and slowly tastes his mouth.

He was about to reciprocate her kiss but she pulls back.

He sighs internally as her lips leave him.

She gazes deeply into eyes.

"Okay lang."

Digong couldn't believe that she would let him touch her, but he had to move before she changes her mind.

His hand moves towards the rope that held her robe and tugged on it.  
When the robe parted, he had to gasp. Today must be his lucky day.

He couldn't believe she was allowing him to do this. He was going to take his time with her.

Her breath quickened with excitement. She saw the lust in his eyes and she felt heat run through her core as she anticipated his touch.

He held both of her shoulders in his hands and bend down to place a small peck on her neck. He trailed kisses on her neck as he travelled down towards her breast. He moved the robe to the side revealing her full breast and erect nipples. He moved his hands on her waist and gently pushes her down the bed.

"Sigurado ka na ba dito mam?"

She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down kissing him fully on the mouth.

This time, he kissed her back, their mouths fighting for dominance wanting to taste more of each other. His hands travels from her stomach up towards her right breast. When he lightly touches it she moans against his mouth.

His tongue darts inside her mouth pushing and playing with her lips.

He massages her breast and pulls on her nipple.

"Ahhh...s-siiiiir..." she moans softly.

Her voice breaks something within him and he breaks the kiss as he went down and sucked on her nipple.

He could feel her short breaths as she enjoyed the sensation that his tongue brought to her erect nipples.

His hand travels further down and massages the inside of her legs. He felt her tremble slightly as his hand grazes the spot between her legs.

He squeezes her inner thigh and continues to run his hand near her mound.

He bites and sucks on her neck as he slowly rubs soft circles on top of her naked mound. 

She breathes heavily from the anticipation of his fingers near her core.

He rubs his fingers along her slit feeling the moisture coating his fingers.

He travels down and parts her legs inhaling the sweet scent of her womanhood.

He parts her folds and lightly licks her pink womanhood. 

"Ahhhhhh..." she moans from the sensation. 

Then he darts his tongue inside her slit touching the tip of her clit with his tongue.

She trembles as more juices flows out of from her slit.

He takes two fingers and pushes it inside her while continuing to suck on her clit.

"Mmmmmmm....ahhhhhh....digooong." she moans against his touch.

He continues to eat her out pumping his hands in and out of her faster and faster.

Her breasts rapidly going up and down and her nipples were hard as rocks as she reaches her climax with only his tongue and fingers.

"Digooooong! Don't stop!" She moans as she shudders uncontrollably.

He moves away from her just before she reaches her orgasm.

"Digong naman!" She complains, but he only grins. She kneels up and pushed him down the bed.

"Humanda ka sakin!" She threatens.

"Oh? Bakit?"

She smiles victoriously and positions herself on top of his bulge while his pants were still on. 

She places her hands on his chest and grinds her hips along his bulge. Her naked mound humping his covered buldge.

"Ugh! Leniiiiii!" 

He takes the robe that still covered Leni and harshly peals it of her body. He grabs her waist, rubbing her soft skin with the palm of his hand.

She continued to rub faster and felt even more aroused as she moaned and her breasts freely giggled in front of him. That was the last straw for Digong. He has to take her now.

He grabs her waist and pins her down the bed.

"Ginusto mo to." He unbuckles his pants and pulls it down, his massive length throbbing with lust.

He parted her legs and in one swift motion thrust his full length inside her.

She gasped and moaned in surprise at his sudden attack.

"Digong ang - ang laki mo."

He proceed to thrust in and out of her hole. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to contain her arousal.

She pulled him towards her and tasted his mouth once more moaning against his kisses.

"Digong ang sarap mo..."

He took this as a sign to take things further and began pumping even faster. Her moans became louder as the tip of his length hits the perfect spot.

"S-sige pa...b-bilisan mo pa."

Both of their breaths hitched as the reach their peaks.

"Digooooong!"

"Leniiiiii!"

They shouted as they reached their orgasm at the same time, his hot seed filling her womb.

They both gasp as Digong takes his length out of her and falls beside her. 

"Ang sarap sarap mo mam." He says as he runs his hands along her thighs.

She inches close to him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Ang daya naka t-shirt ka pa eh."

He takes her robe and covers her with it.

"Sige tanggalin ko." He sits up and removes his shirt. Then he takes the bed covers and covers both of them with it.

"Ulitin natin 'yun ha?" She whispers against his chest.

He traces circles along the skin of her stomache and kisses the top of her head.

"Oo naman. Anytime mam, anytime."


End file.
